


Dreams... I remember my dreams

by the99eth



Series: 2018 || Special Quest [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the99eth/pseuds/the99eth
Summary: Хартли Рэтауэй спит беспокойно, и ему снится Харрисон Уэллс - в очень и очень странных снах.





	Dreams... I remember my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Фик где-то рядом с драбблом команды "Голос внутри". Название - строчка из песни Kovacs - The Devil You Know. Написано в том числе по заказу анонов с инсайда :)

Хартли Рэтауэй спит беспокойно, и ему снится Харрисон Уэллс. Это происходит каждую ночь, или же снов с другими сюжетами Хартли попросту не запомнил. 

Ему снится то, что было, и то, чего не было, и вечерами, запирая двери в мотельном номере на окраине Старлинг-Сити, он предвкушает новые истории из реального и альтернативного прошлого. Они гораздо интереснее, чем то, что есть у него сейчас.

После взрыва он по большей части живёт во сне. Так он может контролировать пронизывающий нервные клетки звук — неровный вой на высоких нотах, в воздухе, в каждой поверхности, к которой он прикасается, везде. Еще — гудение электричества в проводах, далекий шепот, который он не может разобрать, голоса людей за стеной, шорох их белья и одежды, движение их челюстей, перемалывающих еду. Ночью Хартли, старательно сконцентрировавшись, строит в голове крепостные стены из тишины и спокойствия, часам к трем у него получается. И, конечно, в любой крепости должен быть свой король.

Трон не может пустовать долго.

Харрисон. Горячие кончики пальцев, касания — как удары током, глаза, которые гипнотизируют, очерченная морщинками улыбка, которой не веришь. У Харрисона внутри — что-то до невозможности тяжелое, бесконечно непреодолимое, болезненное, и Хартли день за днем пытается выяснить, что. Хартли понимает, как это — испытывать боль, проживать каждую минуту мучительно, отличаясь от всех и каждого, быть ненужным. Что разрушает вас, доктор Уэллс?

В один из вечеров, после того, как Хартли облизывает с губ его сперму  
_обычно я предпочитаю глотать, но посмотрим, как получится, доктор Уэллс_  
Харрисон притягивает его к себе, обнимает и укладывает голову Хартли себе на грудь  
_какой быстрый ритм, какой завораживающий звук_  
и говорит очень тихо, почти неслышно:

— Хартли, мой мальчик, я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить. 

— Все, что угодно, — могло бы сказать ошеломленное сердце Хартли, пытающееся подстроиться под другой, неестественно быстрый стук, но Хартли молчит и просто кивает головой.

— Я прошу тебя никому об этом не говорить. Никогда. 

Хартли задыхается от внезапно обрушившегося на него доверия. Что? — думает он. — Сейчас я, наконец, пойму, что за фасадом, под кожей, под коркой кристально чистого льда в твоих глазах? Я получу еще один бесценный секрет, который спрячу от чужих глаз рядом с тем фактом, что я тайно живу в твоем невозможно прекрасном доме уже несколько месяцев?

Хартли молчит и закусывает губу — этого всего слишком много. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы наедине ты называл меня иначе. 

Хартли просыпается около 12, иногда позже, когда соседи по мотелю исчезают из своих комнат, и шума становится немного меньше. Пока из окон еще льются лучи, он чертит и высчитывает, он создает способ собрать разрушенного себя в одно, он выбирает цвет для своей — и это звучит крайне безумно — мета-айдентики. Пусть будут зеленый и черный, ему всегда нравилось это сочетание. 

Вечером Хартли включает новости — _Флэш, нападение нового мета-человека, несколько пострадавших, кто виноват? — Харрисон Уэллс, конечно же. Великолепный, загадочный, совершивший непростительную ошибку и великое открытие — Харрисон Уэллс._  
— Мы пытались получить комментарий основателя STAR LABS, — говорит диктор новостей, — но он отказался встретиться с нашим корреспондентом.  
— Тем не менее, мы подготовили свое расследование возможных причин взрыва ускорителя частиц в Централ-Сити, и поговорили со многими участниками событий. Эксклюзивный сюжет нашего канала смотрите после выпуска «Мастер Шеф»!

Хартли хочет исправить деталь чертежа, линия получается с третьего раза. Он раньше не замечал, как сильно дрожат руки.

Отключившись от перенапряжения на середине дурацкого шоу, он видит Харрисона в студии конкурса поваров. Буквы с завитками, картинки с едой повсюду, — и высокий статный ведущий в идеально сидящем костюме и очках с черно-прозрачной оправой. Лицо, которому легко довериться, фигура излучает жизненный опыт и внутреннюю силу. 

— Последний продукт, с которым вам придётся работать, который даст вам возможность продемонстрировать все полученные за сезон навыки, — говорит ведущий, — для тех, кто прошёл все испытания и достойно встретил свою судьбу в финале, — он показывает на усыпанную красочными фото стену, и она оказывается раздвижной дверью, — знакомьтесь, уникальный деликатес! 

За дверью обнаруживается рефрижератор для мяса, и прямо к камерам вывозят несколько туш. 

Конечно, Хартли узнаёт их в лицо.

Закопченные, просоленные обнаженные тела — Циско Рамон, Кейтлин Сноу, Ронни — фамилию он забыл, и на переднем плане  
_белый мужчина, 5 футов 8 дюймов, еврей, глаза серые, волосы светлые, крюк продет между лопаток, острие торчит из потемневшей кожи грудины._

— Окорок! — торжественно объявляет ведущий и проворачивается на каблуках, дверь закрывается, открывается снова, и ассистенты вывозят к камерам аккуратно отпиленное закопченное бедро Хартли Рэтауэя. — Его сложно испортить, но для максимальной пользы он требует особого, изысканного подхода. Готовьте с любовью! — он подмигивает живому, сновидящему Хартли и улыбается — так же, как в те дни, когда они просыпались в одной постели. 

В пять утра — еще не рассвет, но темнота уже отступает, — Хартли не может унять дрожь в руках и отогнать окруживший мотельную койку вязкий холод. Он обхватывает себя за плечи, старается выровнять дыхание — безуспешно — и складывает эту обрамленную морщинками улыбку вглубь себя, между пляшущим в камине голубым пламенем и именем «Эобард Тоун».


End file.
